


The Big Talent Show

by MadDogLucario96



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Humor, boy band, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogLucario96/pseuds/MadDogLucario96
Summary: Inspired by the first end credits. Rin hears of an upcoming talent show at True Cross Academy and enlists the help of the Kyoto Trio and Yukio to create an act. Between them, will they last through the rehearsal process and win the talent show? Will Rin and Shima win the hearts of Shiemi and Izumo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rin hears about an upcoming talent show and decides to sign up. Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist is the property of Viz Media and Kazue Kato. Any songs used or mentioned don't belong to me either.

Being fifteen is hard. It's the age that symbolizes being halfway between a child and an adult, starting high school, and for most, learning how to drive. On top of that, there's the raging hormones, fitting in with your peers, and trying to navigate the waters of young adulthood.

Throw in being the son of Satan and that is Rin Okumera's life in a nutshell.

Rin, on the surface, was a normal fifteen-year-old; dark blue hair, piercing blue eyes, and athletic as they come. He wasn't the best student at school; heck, one could say that he was the absolute worst. But he more than made up for that with his field smarts and athletic abilities. As the son of Satan, he was more than just an average fifteen year old; his ears were pointed like an elf's and longer canine teeth than an average person's.

A nineties dance song blared extra loud over the boom box in the small dorm room. Rin Okumera didn't need to worry about complaints because it was just him and his twin brother Yukio in the entire building at True Cross Academy. He had free reign to do whatever he liked in complete privacy.

He did a quick spin, followed by karate chops to both sides of his body. He floated gracefully across the floor, the music guiding every step as he moved fluidly from one move to the next. He loved dancing. It was something that would make him feel right whenever it seemed like the whole world was out to get him again. All that mattered was the music taking his soul to new heights.

"Got canned heat in my heels tonight, baby," he mouthed along with the words to the song. Kuro, his cat/familiar, followed along happily among his feet.

"This is so fun!" the cat meowed with a big smile on his little face.

Just as Rin was about to transition into the next move, the song cut out. He looked over at the boom box, almost worrying that something was defective about it. The answer to that question stood right next to the device.

Yukio Okumera, the youngest of the Okumera twins, looked at his older brother with a puzzled look. While Rin's hair had a blue tint to it, Yukio's was tinted brown. Glasses rested over blue eyes that were just as piercing as his brothers. Between the two of them, Yukio was very handsome with a well-chiseled face that girls fawned over. He had a mole on his chin and two on his left cheek, one just under the bottom part of his left lens.

"Rin, what are you doing?" he finally asked, sounding like a parent catching their child with a hand in the cookie jar.

Rin didn't answer as he gazed back at his brother. The two didn't say a word for several moments, leading Rin to fear that a scolding was coming on. Despite being the oldest of the two, the way he acted sometimes led people to believe that he was the younger brother; not Yukio.

Kuro could feel the uncomfortable atmosphere too and decided that now was the time to make his escape. He burst out the door and headed down the hall towards his litter box in the cafeteria of the dorm.

Rin couldn't take the tense atmosphere any longer and finally said something. "Nothing. I was just…um…I was…" he struggled to come up with an explanation, and the way Yukio glared at him didn't help.

"What does it matter?" he snapped. "I was dancing; I wasn't doing anything illegal, so don't look at me like that, damn it!"

Yukio snorted a chuckle to himself. It was best to let the matter go before he got Rin wound up and unleash his flames. He was still learning how to control them, so it was a game of Russian roulette that Yukio did not want to play.

"Fine," he said. "Have it your way then."

He sat down and put his briefcase on top of his desk. Much like Yukio himself, the desk was thoroughly organized and neat with books arranged alphabetically by title, genre, and author on the shelves. He took some papers out of his briefcase and grabbed his red pen to begin grading. In addition to being a student at True Cross Academy, he was also a teacher and had the unfortunate luck to have Rin in one of his classes.

"You know," said Yukio with a mischievous smile as he focused on grading. "There is a talent show coming up in two weeks. You're a pretty good dancer, so you should sign up for it if you're interested."

Rin cocked an eyebrow. "A talent show? Haven't heard about it."

"I'm surprised you haven't. There's been flyers posted around the school for weeks now."

Rin searched his memory bank for noticing any flyers around the school halls when he would walk from class to class. It finally clicked with him: He did see something talking about a talent show coming up at the end of the month.

His eyes widened in excitement as a large Cheshire cat smile rose up on his face.

"Awesome!" he cried, punching his fist into the air. He pictured himself dazzling the audience with his amazing dance moves, everyone's eyes completely on him as he delivered the greatest performance anyone had seen. And when the end came, he was announced as the winner.

He blushed when an image of Shiemi Moriyama, a classmate that he had a huge crush on since the first time they met, appeared and she said that she liked him too. A shiver went down his spine at that.

Rin threw his arms around Yukio's neck, with the younger brother gasping in surprise.

"You're the best, you know that?" Rin gushed as he rubbed his cheek against his brother's head. "I'm gonna win that thing, and it's all because of you, my precious brother."

"N-No problem, Rin," Yukio's eyes bulged out of his skull, feeling uncomfortable in his brother's embrace. "Could you let go of me, please? I have papers to grade. Before you can think about signing up, first do your homework."

Rin smiled with pride. "My homework is already done," he said as he flashed a paper in Yukio's face. "Feel free to check it too."

The younger Okumera twin sighed and looked over the paper. Things seemed fine for the first line and then he frowned, releasing an exasperated groan. He turned the paper back towards Rin.

"You're giving me an ulcer, Rin. You call these scribbles homework?"

The smile on Rin's face disappeared instantly. He snatched the paper from his brother's hand and plopped his butt in his desk chair. His fantasy continued playing in his head as he re-did his homework.

'Look out, True Cross! I'm coming!'

_______________________________________________

The lunch bell rang around noon the next day and hundreds of students flocked around the school to enjoy their lunch break. Those who could afford it went to the cafeteria while others went out onto the grounds or stayed in the classroom to eat. Rin was in the latter category.

The whole morning was a blur of him not paying attention in class more than he usually did because he was too excited about signing up for the talent show. Once the bell rang, he stayed in his classroom along with Shiemi, Izumo Kamaki, and the kid with the pink rabbit puppet. His other friends, the Kyoto Trio of Ryuji Suguro, Renzo Shima, and Konekomaru Miwa, left to go somewhere else to eat. At least, that's what he thought.

After finishing his lunch, Rin walked down the hallway to sign up for the show at the entrance to the auditorium. As he passed a music room, the sound of singing caught his extra-sensitive ears. He stopped walking. Three voices were singing together in perfect harmony. Rin couldn't name the song, but it was nothing short of beautiful.

He opened the door just a bit to peek into the room. His eyes widened when he saw the Kyoto Trio were the ones singing.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me. He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity. Easy come, easy go. Will you let me go? Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. Let him go!"

Suguro's smooth baritone and Konekomaru's falsetto complimented Shima's tenor voice as they filled the entire room with the sounds of their singing. Rin watched silently from the doorway, completely mesmerized by the performance.

An idea came to his mind. Rather than it being just him dancing for the talent show, maybe the four of them could join forces. They could do a boy band act and get girls screaming for them that way. A smile rose up his face. The thought of it was enough to send chills of excitement down his spine.

While he was thinking, the three of them had finished the song. They smiled softly at each other for a moment until Suguro spoke.

"That was good, but we can do better," said the burly fifteen-year-old, his eyes narrowed in his trademark scowl. "Shima, don't change your voice to match one of ours. You have to keep your concentration."

"Sorry, Bon," The pink-haired boy scratched the back of his head nervously, angry at himself for screwing up than the person who called him out. "That was my fault."

Suguro then turned to Konekomaru. He was the shortest of the three with cat-like eyes behind a pair of red glasses, and his head was completely shaved.

"Konekomaru, you were flat in the middle there. Watch it."

"Got it," Konekomaru muttered, his gaze fixed down at the floor.

Before they could begin another song, Rin picked that moment to make himself known to the three boys.

"AWESOME!"

The three of them jumped from the volume of the cry. Their eyes snapped to the doorway and saw Rin standing there with his eyes bulged in amazement. He had stepped inside the room by this point.

"O-Okumera," Konekomaru stuttered.

"What a surprise," Shima echoed with a nervous smile.

Suguro glared at the half-demon boy. "What the hell, dude?!" he exclaimed. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that without a word of warning! What's wrong with you?"

Rin was too caught up in his daydream to acknowledge Suguro's complaint. Ever since the class got back from Kyoto, the trio had begun building a steady friendship with Rin that was still a work in progress. Rin had gained their trust by now, but he could still feel a sense of trepidation from them.

"Sorry," he finally said. "But I couldn't help but overhear you guys from the hall. You were so awesome!"

"Thanks," Konekomaru blushed.

"We've been singing together since we were little kids," Shima explained. "Back at home, they used to call us the Singing Dragons around the temple."

Suguro now stood in front of Rin. The smaller teenager had to look up in order to make eye contact with the taller male. He was so close that the smell of Axe and musk overpowered Rin's nose.

"What do you want, Okumera?" Suguro asked, sounding more curious than annoyed.

Rin smiled. "What I want is you guys. Have you heard about the talent show coming up soon?"

Suguro and Shima shrugged their shoulders indifferently. Konekomaru's face became slightly pale; no one would have noticed because of his natural pale complexion.

"Yeah, so?" said Shima.

"What I was thinking…" Rin continued, pausing for dramatic effect. "…was you guys join forces with me to form an act. I was going to sign up just for myself, but I think doing something as a group would be way better. We'd do it all: choreography, harmonies, and dozens of girls screaming for us. What do you think?"

Suguro and Konekomaru stared blankly at him like he had lost his mind. Shima, on the other hand, drooled over the prospect of girls fawning all over him; Izumo most of all. It was safe to say that he had a bit of a crush on her, despite her telling him to get lost every time he tried to make a move with her.

He did not need to think about it any further.

"Well," said Suguro. "Maybe we should-"

"We'll do it!" Shima cried.

"HUH?!" his friends gasped in surprise. Konekomaru looked like he was going to be sick at this point, while Suguro was completely beside himself with shock.

"Shima, are you out of your mind?!" he exclaimed.

"No, Bon, I am completely sane."

"Why do we have to be involved too?!" Konekomaru whined, hoping and praying that he could find a way out of this.

"Because we're a package deal," the pink-haired boy said matter-of-factly. "I won't sing with anyone else unless you guys are there with me."

The two boys now felt torn. Shima did have a point: the three of them had done everything together since they were very young. This was definitely out of their comfort zone; they had only sung together in private, never in public, so it would be a first for them.

Rin stepped in to try knocking them off of the fence and onto his side.

"Come on, Suguro," he teased, nudging him playfully in the side with an elbow. "What have you got to lose?"

The rooster-haired teenager finally sighed. He couldn't believe he was being coerced into this, but he didn't see what harm would come from it. Konekomaru looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to agree to it.

"Can you sing?" he asked Rin.

"Watch," the blue-haired boy smiled before erupting into song. "Oh Mandy. When you came and you gave without taking. But I sent you away, oh Mandy. When you kissed me and stopped me from shaking. But I need you today, oh Mandy."

"Okay, you're good." Suguro had to admit he was impressed. Rin had a good tenor voice that would easily compliment Shima's if they sang together.

"So are you guys in?"

After another second, Suguro shrugged. "Ah, what the hell," he said. "We'll do it."

"YES!" Rin punched a fist into the air, a joyous grin plastered on his face. While he celebrated, the feline-faced boy rushed up to Suguro.

"B-B-Bon, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Don't be such a chicken, Konekomaru," Suguro teased with a smirk. "This will be nothing for us. Remember when we sang during dinners at the temple?"

Konekomaru's pupils dilated. He didn't have too many good memories of being in the choir. "Yeah, but-" he began to say.

"But we never got to perform outside of it because of someone's stage fright," Shima interrupted, glaring right at him.

An embarrassed blush erupted on Konekomaru's face. "I do not get stage fright!"

"Then what do you call puking in the backroom and running away when the choir concert was about to begin?" Suguro smirked.

Even though his two friends had him cornered, Konekomaru was not going to be browbeaten into submission.

"That was one time!" he said.

"Actually, that happened every time," Shima struggled to control his giggles.

"SHIMA!"

Rin threw an arm around him and pulled him into his side, giving the boy a bright smile as the two other boys were pulled in too.

"No need to worry, Konekomaru," he said. "This is going to be awesome. Come on, guys. Let's go sign up!"

'Mother, Father, help me get out of this!' Konekomaru thought as Rin escorted them down to the office to sign up. He honestly felt like throwing up right now.


	2. Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the work begins for Rin and crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. Couldn't think of how to keep it going. Finally got something worked out for ya. Hope you enjoy it.

The sun was beginning to set, shrouding the world in bright pink, peach, and orange colors as the Kyoto Trio walked down the path leading to Rin’s dorm building. After taking a couple of days to set their schedule for rehearsals, it was finally time to begin. 

Suguro had slowly come around to the idea during that time, despite his prior reservations about it. The more he thought about it, the better it sounded to him. 

The same could not be said for Konekomaru. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Bon?” the cat-faced boy asked as they neared the building. He was trying to figure a way out of this, but his two friends wouldn’t let him. 

Suguro sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you ‘yes’ before you finally calm down, Konekomaru?” 

“Besides, this could be our one-way ticket to girls!” Shima exclaimed, his head beginning to fill with fantasies of Izumo being all over him. 

“Maybe for you, ya sicko!” Suguro smacked him on the head. 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Konekomaru muttered as they finally reached the front door. 

Suguro looked up towards the window above them. “Hey, Okumura!” he called. “We’re here!” 

The window flew up and there stood Rin gazing down at them. 

“Hey guys!” he yelled, happy to see them. “Come on in and make yourselves at home. I’ll be right down.” 

“You’ve got it,” replied Suguro as he, Shima, and Konekomaru walked through the front door. 

The main staircase hit them flat in the face once they walked inside. There were two long hallways on either side with wide corridors, making the building seem more mysterious and creepy than it should have been. The Kyoto Trio found it hard to believe that just Rin and Yukio lived here. 

“What’s up, guys?” Rin’s excited voice interrupted their browsing of the entrance hall. “Good to see you.” 

The trio muttered their greetings before following Rin up the stairs. After going up three flights, they turned left to go down another hallway. They passed three more doors before Rin finally stopped in front of one. 

“This is it,” he said before opening the door. 

The Kyoto Trio did everything they could to keep their jaws from hitting the floor once they went inside. The room was almost like a real dance studio; there were mirrors on the far wall with a stereo resting against it. The room also had hardwood floors and wide windows next to the mirrors to allow plenty of light. 

While they stared in wide-eyed amazement, Rin went over to the stereo to pop in a CD he was carrying with him. 

“Welcome to day one of rehearsals, gentleman,” he said. “Before we get started, I want to say that we are going to win this talent show no matter what! In order to do that, we need to put in the work.” 

Rin paused for effect to survey the trio’s response. None of them said anything, but their expressions conveyed all that he needed to know. 

“So let’s get started!” 

“Hold on, Okumura!” Konekomaru said. “Shouldn’t we take this a little slow? I mean, we don’t know what song it is we’re going to be doing.” 

Rin grinned at the bald-headed boy and pressed the ‘play’ button on the stereo. The song filled the room with its funky beats and catchy lyrics. Suguro reacted with disgust. 

“Oh, God! No way!” he grimaced with his tongue out. “We are not doing that!” 

Rin frowned. “Shut up! That’s a great song, dude!” 

“It’s fuckin’ cliché, Okumura! Let’s do something different.” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

Suguro rubbed his index finger along the stubble on his chin as he looked around the room for anything that would inspire him. Shima and Konekomaru knew that look well after seeing it many times so they waited in breathless anticipation. That look usually resulted in something brilliant. 

The burly teenager’s eyes finally rested on Rin’s t-shirt. The word ‘Queen’ went across the front. That opened something inside of him. Suguro was a huge Queen fan, as were Shima and Konekomaru, so they sang a lot of their songs. If he could figure out how to integrate Rin into the act, the talent show was theirs to win. He smiled. This could work. 

Shima saw the small smile going up his friend’s face. He smiled too. 

“Whatcha got, Bon?” he asked. 

Suguro took a moment to let the thought plant itself in his head before responding. 

“How’s about we do a medley of Queen songs?” he said. “It’d give us each a chance to showcase our voices and give a new take on some of their classics. Shima, Koneko, we already know most of their songs forwards, backwards, sideways, and in circles. Plus the crowd will love it. What do you guys think?” 

Rin’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the widest smile burst onto his face, revealing his fangs. His heart pounded with excitement. 

“That…is…BRILLIANT!” he exclaimed. “Let’s do it! You are the man, Suguro!”

Suguro shrugged indifferently, but he couldn’t help but feel proud at the praise. A small smile inched up the left corner of his mouth. “Eh, I just have a knack for these kinds of things.” 

Shima shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” 

Konekomaru scratched the back of his head nervously. He still wasn’t entirely sold on the idea of performing. Singing with Shima and Suguro in private was one thing, but performing in front of a crowd was completely different. If they were at least going to do familiar songs, then it made him feel a little better about it. 

“I guess that would be fine,” he said nervously. 

“Alright,” Suguro cracked his knuckles and stepped to the front of the room. “Let’s get to work.”

 

“No, no, no!” Suguro snapped after Rin messed up another part in the song. “That’s not how you do it, Okumura. When you’re in a group, you have to blend your voices together to sound like one. Don’t try to stand out from the rest of us. Got it?” 

Rin growled in frustration. Blue flames flickered on his shirt. He took a deep breath and they disappeared before anything else could happen. Shima and Konekomaru eyed him nervously. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, man,” he replied calmly. “I’ve got it.” 

Shima and Konekomaru exhaled in relief. Though Rin had better control of his flames now, they didn’t want to take the chance of him losing that control and be burned in the process. 

“Okay. From the top.” 

The group restarted their vocal exercises. Suguro snapped his fingers to keep them in time with the beat. They went five minutes of being in perfect sync with each other, and so they started into one of their songs. Rin tried to block out the rest of the guys and focus on his part, like Suguro told him to do, and was surprised at how great they all sounded together. 

‘This just may work!’ he thought excitedly. ‘Fate must be on my side.’ 

The four of them smiled widely at each other as they finished the song. The Kyoto Trio must have had the same thought Rin had because they had a sparkle in their eyes that said they were excited about this too. 

“Wow,” said Shima. “We sound pretty good together.” 

Konekomaru nodded, but Suguro was as stoic as ever. Even so, Rin knew that he was as proud of their performance so far as them. 

“We’ve got a good start,” he said. “But we still have a lot of work to do if we are going to win this talent show. This week, we’re just working on our vocals.” He glanced at Rin. “Next week, you take over, Okumura, and show us how we’re gonna dance.” 

Rin smiled widely and gave a thumbs up. “You got it!” 

The trio bid farewell to Rin and left the studio. They had been at it for five hours so it was pitch black outside by now. 

‘Boy, time sure flies by when you’re having fun,’ Rin thought. 

“YAHOO!” he cried, jumping around the dance studio. 

Just outside the window, Mephisto was relaxing on his floating chair and sipping a cup of tea. This was certainly an interesting turn of events. He had not planned for something like this. 

“Well, well,” he mused. “A song and dance number. Let’s see what you have up your sleeve, little brother.” 

 

Izumo turned at the sound of whispers behind her. 

Her red eyes narrowed at what she saw. Rin and the Kyoto Trio were huddled around a desk and writing something down in a notebook. Ever since Kyoto, the four of them had become friendly, but she wasn’t aware that they were this friendly. Something had to be up. 

“Ooh, let’s put that there,” Rin whispered. 

“Nah, let’s put it here,” Shima countered. “It’d go better with this.” 

“You’re both wrong! It goes better right here!” Suguro whispered a little bit louder than normal. 

Rin shushed for him to quiet down, but it was too late. 

“What are you idiots up to?” 

The four boys looked up from the notebook and were surprised to see Izumo standing in front of them. Her hands rested on her hips as she eyed them curiously. 

Shima’s face turned as pink as his hair while his eyes traced down her long, toned legs. Though others found her to be frightening when she was angry, Shima thought the opposite. He found it to be one of the things he liked most about her. There was something about Izumo when she was annoyed that got his motor running at twenty. 

“I-Izumo,” the pink-haired boy greeted with a nervous chuckle. “My, you’re looking as beautiful as ever today.” 

Izumo scoffed and stuck her nose in the air at him. “I know your game, pervert, so don’t think you can play nice with me,” she huffed. 

“What game?” he replied innocently. “I’m just giving you a compliment.” 

“Whatever. Just tell me what you guys are whispering about.” 

“None of your business,” Suguro said. “It’s just guy stuff.” 

Izumo raised one of her dotted eyebrows. “Guy stuff?” she replied incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Rin chimed in. “It’s complicated guy stuff that girls like you would not understand.” 

The glare on her face remained. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. We’re not doing anything stupid. I promise.” 

“Good morning, class.” 

The door to the classroom opened and Yukio walked inside. He laid his briefcase on his desk and went to the board. As he turned around, he noticed the five students standing up in their seats. 

“Is there a problem, Ms. Kamiki?” he asked. 

Izumo turned around to look back at the young teacher. She was more passive than she was a second ago. 

“N-No, Mr. Okumura,” she muttered. “Not at all. I’ll just take my seat.” 

And she did without another word. Shima, Suguro, and Konekomaru went to their side of the room as Rin took his seat next to Shiemi. The blonde-haired girl stared quietly at the board in her seat as Yukio dove into their lesson. 

Rin couldn’t take his eyes off her. The way her green eyes twinkled in the fluorescent light of the classroom made him want to stare deeply into them and never look away. The sting of when she friend-zoned him in Kyoto was still fresh in his mind. If this talent show went well, she would be begging for him to be with her. 

SLAM!

“OKUMURA!” 

Rin snapped out of his trance. The slam on his desk woke him back up to the outside world. Yukio towered over him in front of his desk. 

“Pay attention,” the younger Okumura brother said calmly, though Rin could tell he was trying to keep his composure. 

“Sorry, teach,” Rin replied with a roll of his eyes. He rested his head on his left hand to settle into the lesson. 

He couldn’t wait for rehearsals that night already, and it was just the first class. 

 

A week passed by just like that, and before Rin knew it, they were just a few days away from the talent show audition. Things had been going well; they knew the songs backwards, forwards, and in circles and they sounded like they had been singing together ten years rather than just over a week. 

Once the four of them felt confident in their vocals, Suguro shifted responsibility for their dancing to Rin. 

That was where the problems started. 

“Ow! Koneko! You stepped on my foot!” Shima cried after having his foot stepped on for the fifth time. 

“Sorry,” Konekomaru bowed and apologized. 

Shima growled in frustration. “Get it together, man! We only have a few days before the show.” 

“I know! I’ve never danced like this before, so I’m sorry if I am not a natural like Okumura is here!” 

Rin stepped in to break the two apart. 

“Hey, guys. Come on. Let’s not fight,” he said before turning to smile at the bald boy. “I know it’s hard, Konekomaru. You’re doing fine. Just take it one step at a time. Okay?” 

Konekomaru nodded hesitantly. 

“Good. Alright, let’s run it again.” 

Rin put the mixtape they all made into the stereo and started things from the top. Everything went well through the first few songs, and Rin thought they were finally going to get through the whole thing without messing up. 

A crash was heard as they came out of a collective spin. Rin looked over and saw Suguro and Konekomaru on the ground. The rooster-haired teenager’s face turned beet red and Rin knew he was ready to go off. 

“DAMN IT, KONEKOMARU!” Suguro roared. 

“S-S-Sorry, Bon,” the cat-faced boy apologized timidly. 

Suguro jumped up, ready to kill him, but Shima wrapped him in a full nelson to hold him back. 

“Come on, Bon,” he urged. “Now is not the time to be fighting.” 

“We’ve only got a few days left before the audition!” Suguro shouted. “He’s been holding us back this whole time!” 

“Whew!” 

An amused whistle came from the doorway. They turned to find Yukio leaning against the doorframe, an equally amused smile on his face. His eyes twinkled mischievously. 

“What are you doing here, mole face?” Rin bit. “We’re busy right now.” 

Yukio chuckled and stepped into the studio. “Looks like there’s a lot more fighting going on than working.” He pushed his glasses further up his nose so that a glare of light covered his eyes. “If only you guys had a competent instructor to help you along.” 

Rin scoffed. “You think you can do better than me?” 

“Of course I can.” 

“Okay, why don’t you show us then, Mr. Okumura?” Shima interjected. Suguro finally calmed down enough for him to be let go. 

Yukio thought about it for a moment, but replied, “No.” 

Rin narrowed his eyes at the younger twin. “So why are you here then? Come to just make fun of us?” 

“Easy, cowboy,” Yukio placated him. “I didn’t come here to make fun of you. But if you all want my help, I expect to be asked nicely.” 

Rin breathed through his nose. As much as he hated groveling before his brother for help, they needed some extra help in getting themselves ready for the show. It came to him. Five members made more sense than four, so maybe he could join them. 

“Fine,” he muttered. “Yukio, would you help us tighten up our dancing?” 

Yukio raised an eyebrow, wanting more. 

“Please.” 

The younger Okumura twin shrugged. “Alright. I’ll help. Here is how you do it.” 

It took him ten minutes to help Konekomaru get everything down the way it needed to be done. Rin, Suguro, and Shima were amazed at how good of a dance teacher he was. 

“He may even be better than you, Okumura,” Shima breathed. 

“Shut up!” Rin bit, but he was also amazed at the speed at which Konekomaru picked up the routine just from a few minutes with Yukio. “How do you even know our routine anyway, Four Eyes?” 

Yukio smirked and pointed up to the cameras on the corners of the ceiling. “I’ve been watching you guys this whole time. I know every single part of it.” 

He turned to Konekomaru as he finished the choreography, smirking at the shocked faces of the other three. “Think you’ve got it now?” 

Konekomaru nodded. “I think so. Thanks, Mr. Okumura.” 

Yukio smiled. “My pleasure.” 

Suguro and Shima seemed to have the same idea that Rin had, so they urged him to step up and ask. 

“Hey, Yukio,” he said. “Do you want to join us for the show? Having five members makes more sense than four, and you seem to know the routine. Want to do it?” 

Yukio raised his index finger to his chin to think about it. Rin did have a point: Most great boy bands had five members, and he knew how to break things down for them. On top of that, he wasn’t busy with too much else. He didn’t see a problem with joining them for the show. 

He shrugged. “Yeah, sure. I don’t mind. Someone has to keep you four guys from killing each other.” 

“I’m not sure about that,” said Suguro. “We only have a few days to go, and we’re not sure how you would fit in with the rest of our group, Mr. Okumura.” 

Yukio raised his hand. “Not to worry, Mr. Suguro. I have been studying you guys this whole time. As for singing, I’m a little bit closer to you.” 

With his worries eased, Suguro didn’t see the harm in letting him in. As long as he knew the entire routine, they would be fine. 

“Okay, then I’m all for it,” he said. “Let’s get back to work, guys.” 

“Aye aye, sir,” Shima replied with a salute as the newly minted group of five started everything from the top. 

The work was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Song credits are 'Canned Heat' by Jamiroquai (famously from Napoleon Dynamite), the operatic section of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen, and 'Mandy' by Barry Manilow.


End file.
